el mas allá del todo
by asura120
Summary: soy lo que esta mas allá del inicio, soy lo que esta mas allá del fin, soy lo que esta mas allá del infinito, soy el mas allá del todo, y este es mi origen.
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor, esto es para adentrarlos en un universo muy grande esto no es un cruce es una historia de mi propia, bueno empecemos,

(nivel de progreso humano 0%)

\- en un plano de existencias superior al infiniverso, un plano que es más grande el omniverso, comparando con el infiniverso el omniverso es solo una cabeza de alfiler, en este plano de existencia una rasa de seres extremadamente poderosos, como si dos como los creadores, que se orinaron cando el primero de ellos el auto proclamado dios los creo, pero este dios nació cuando en el inicio del omniverso, una singularidad colapso sobre si misma, creando al auto proclamado dios, que después de nacer comenzó a llenar el infiniverso con omniverso pero para no tener que llenar los omniversocreo la rasa de los creadores,

\- los creadores llenaron los omniverso y posteriormente los multiversos, durante millones de eones la vida de todo el infiniverso creció y creció el auto proclamado dios creció pensando que todo debía ser creado por el o los creadores, pero un por un descuido dejaron sin observación un lugar remoto, en un universo considerablemente pequeño, en una pequeña galaxia llamado vía láctea algo ocurrió, un pequeño grupo de creadores vieron con fascinación como vida comenzó a crecer en un planeta llamado tierra sin su intervención, durante miles de años los creadores crecer estas formas de vida una en particular llamada humanos, esta especie erra para ellos muy curiosa y al mismo tiempo fascinante, incluso poco a poco los creadores comenzaron a interactuar con la especie humana,

(nivel de progreso humano 3%)

\- y la reza humana al escuchar los o verlos des dieron a los creadores algo que su dios les dio, un nombre, nombres como Zeus, Horus, Odín, nombres así incluso el pequeño grupo de creadores comenzaron a tomar la forma de como los humanos los describían, pero conforme pasaba el tiento los humanos comenzaron a olvidarlos, hasta que fueron olvidados por completo,

(nivel de progreso humano 10%)

en el año cuando comenzaron a explorar y colonizar más allá de su sistema solar, pero un día el dios de los creadores descubrió la especie humana atraído por las nuevas apariencias de algunos de sus creadores, el dios al ver los humanos al instante los considero una abominación, un insulto ante él e inmediatamente intento borrarlos pero al no ser creaciones no podía singlemente borrarlos, así que intento mandar un de las muchas especies de ese universo para eliminarlos, pero los humanos respondieron creando a lo que ellos llamaron super soldados, esto lo enfureció aún más ya que para el no solo lo insultan solo por existir si no también se atrevían a mejorarse atreves de sus propios métodos, estos super soldados lograron destruir casi por completo la especie que mando,

(nivel de progreso humano 50)

\- durante varios siglos estuvo intentando mandando especie tras especie, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que los humanos mejoraran sus super soldados, asiéndolos más poderosos, más de una vez pensó que lo avían atacado pero de forma directa o no, no lo savia, final mente se cansó de intentar destruirlos usando peones así que y lanzo una galaxia hacia la suya ya que hace mucho con quistaron su galaxia, pero al igual que sus ortos intento fallo, para cuando ambas galaxias chocaron toda la humanidad ya avían abandonado su galaxias, y comenzaron a colonizar otras pero al igual que su propia galaxia era destruida antes que comenzaran a colonizarla, durante los siguientes años todas las galaxias a las que iban eran destruidas, el dios estaba feliz al ver que las abominaciones parecían estar al borde la extinción, pero ocurrió algo que casi lo hace enloquecer al ver que una vez más desafiaron su poder creando su propia galaxia, intento lanzar varias galaxias asía la galaxia artificial pero los humanos cubrieron con un escudo su galaxia resistiendo los intento del dios de destruirlos,

\- el dios intento destruirlos durante eones pero solo pudo ver como la galaxia artificial se expandía hasta que del enojo decido destruir ese universo con un solo pensamientos el

(nivel de progreso humano 80)

universo exploto, el dios esperaba que las galaxias artifician fuera destruida pero la galaxia quedo sin baños, así que el dios teletransporto un ser vivo del universo más cercano en frente de la galaxia artificial, que poco después de desapareció y reapareció dentro de la galaxia, y atreves de el comenzó a hablar,

\- ustedes humanos me insultan tan solo por existir ustedes deben morir, un humano se acercó al ser vivo y pregunto

\- porque debemos morir,

\- porque nunca debieron haber existido, su existencia fue un error, por eso deben morir,

\- después de eso el dios desintegro al ser vivo, el dios o serbo por unos momentos, pero un portal se abrió en frente de la galaxia que poco después entro en el portal que posterior se cero, el dios miro por todo el infiniverso sin encontrar nada, el dios se llenó de frustración al saber que toda la raza humana se fue de su alcance,

\- así pasaron eones intentando encontrarlos, pero sin resultados, un día decidió forzarlos a salir, usando su poderosa voz hablo asiéndose escuchar por todo el infiniverso esperando que los humanos también lo escuchen,

\- escuchen mortales la especie humana me a insultado por eso todos deben morir, y ustedes humanos si me escuchan, traten de detenerme,

(nivel de progreso humano 98%)

\- sin saber que la humanidad si lo avía escuchado, escondidos por debajo del infiniverso la humanidad avía progresado de forma abismas, y lograron construir una maquina que les permitiera fusionar soldados con tecnología, pero la maquina fallo y con sumió todo el universo artificial el dios, sintió la exclusivos y la siguió asta la parte baja del infiniverso, al ver que la especie humano se avía destruido, el dios sonrió y dijo,

(nivel de progreso humano 0%)

\- asquerosa especie no pudieron ni siquiera pudieron desafiarme, ahora destruiré toda la vida del infiniverso para asegurarme que no surja otra especie como la suya, con eso dicho el dios se fue,

\- los dioses de la humanidad vieron con impotencia como el dios destruía toda la vida del infiniverso, hasta que sintieron algo grande y poderoso, del centro del infiniverso una gigantesca mano de energía branca salió del centro con una segunda mano, que posterior mente se sujetaron de los borde del infiniverso levantando una cabeza y posterior mente un torso, el ser se enderezo, los dioses dela humanidad lo vieron caminar fuera del infiniverso y pasar a lado de ellos mientras el ser decía sin mirarlos,

\- los recuerdo, los dioses de la humanidad junto con el dios lo reconocieron,

(nivel de progreso humano infinito)

\- el es lo que queda de la especie humana, la representación del progreso, el más allá del fin, más allá del inicio, él es,

\- el más allá del todo.

\- el dios llamo a todos sus creadores, pero se enfureció al ver que los dioses de la humanidad se quedaron al lado del más allá del todo, y de ese modo la batalla por el infiniverso avía comenzado,

\- después de varios siglos, la batalla avía terminado, el mas allá del todo sostenía al monstruo por el cuello, con los dioses de la humanidad muy heridos a su alrededor,

\- ganador la lucha ya que el más allá del todo avía evolucionado, obtuvo la capacidad de volverse más fuerte y poderoso de forma infinita por cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, además que ya no tiene forma, ahora el monstruo moribundo y los dioses solo lo veían como un general humano, ya que solo se podía ver como la entidad tecnológica más importante para ellos, pero el monstruo ya re rotado se podía ver la forma del ser que se parresia a cthulhu pero con armadura,

\- el más allá del todo bajo al ser y después lo apunto con la mano disparando un poderoso rayo matando al ser, el dios pensaban que ya avía terminado pero el más allá del todo miraba asía riba uno de los dioses va Asiel y le pregunta que pasaba, a lo que el más allá del todo miro al dios al que sintió como información entraba su cabeza junto al de los demás dioses, y comprendieron lo que el más allá del todo veía, lo que veía solo se podía explicar así,

\- el infiniverso es un átomo, y una célula contiene una gigantesca cantidad de infiniversos, y que cada célula compone un cuerpo gigantesco, y que cuyo ser de tamaño incalculable, solía pretenderse a una rasa muy poderosa, pero este ser era el mas poderoso de su raza, pero un día decidió que nada debe existir acertó el, porque él debe ser todo y nada debe existir después del todo, así que mato a toda su rasa y posterior mente toda su realidad, y final mente creo en su interior vida ya el Aser todo debería tener vida en él, junto con anticuerpos que cuidarían de cada átomo dentro de él, pero puso una regla era que no se permite evolución y el progreso una especie sin su consentimiento, ya no quería que una especie dentro él se al se encontrar de sus anticuerpos,

\- los dioses de la humanidad se sorprendieron al ver lo pequeños que eran, todo miraron a la depresión del mas allá del todo, solo para ver que ya se avía ido,

\- el mas allá del todo reapareció en un vacío y a lo equivalente a pocos metros de él estaba el ser que era el todo que solo puede describirse como una figura parcialmente humanoide total mente negra, el mas allá del todo sabía que una lucha que tal vez no pueda ganar estaba a punto de comenzar,

\- pero algo lo depuso el mas allá del todo miro de tras de él, para ver los dioses a una escala diminuta, a lo que les pregunto,

\- por que vinieron, dijo con voz inexpresiva pero poderosa, a lo que los dioses respondieron,

\- no pudimos Aser nada cuando el anticuerpo ataco tu mundo, y cuando peleabas con los de mas creadores casi no podíamos Aser nada, pero ahora, aunque no podamos Aser nada seguiremos a tu lado,

\- el mas allá del todo los miro y final mente respondió, gracias, y con eso el mas allá del todo comenzó a caminar Asia el todo, mientras apretaba los puños y ablando en voz alta, tu destruiste tu propia especie, pero ahora voy a destruirte para proteger toda la vida dentro de ti,

\- el todo lo miro y respondió y como planeas salvar toda la vida si está dentro de mí, a lo que el más allá del todo respondió tronando los dedos, el todo sintió como todos los seres vivo dentro de el desapareció, el todo del enojo, gruño y respondió,

\- el todo contra el mas allá del todo, quien es mejor,

\- creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, el más allá del todo respondió,

\- y de ese modo la batalla final a comenzado, la vida o la exención.

Nota del autor: si quieren saber como todos ven al mas allá del todo, pues imaginen la armadura del didacta de halo 4 pero con el casco del nanotraje de crysis el juego,


	2. Chapter 2

\- El todo, contra el más allá del todo, quien será mejor, el todo dijo,

\- creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, respondió,

\- en el momento que el más allá del todo y va a atacar el todo, pero el todo le dio un golpe en el pecho del más allá del todo, dejándolo en el suelo,

\- el más allá del todo levanto la cabeza para poder ver al todo en su verdadera forma,

\- su forma verdadera se parecía mucho a chakravartin en su forma final, pero en lugar de ser de color blanco, parecía estar echo de constelaciones,

\- el todo miro al más allá del todo al igual que todos que lo miraban, el todo solo podía ver al más allá del todo como un ser con forma humanoide que parecía estar echa de constelaciones, viendo a su enemigo aparente mente derrotado, puso su mano en frente del más allá del todo, solo para poco después bajar la mano y comenzando a hablar,

\- sabes esto se hubiera evitado si tu sucia especie se hubiera destruido así misma, hubiera sido divertido ver como tu especie se retuerce por su propia mano, y yo, punch, el todo nunca termino su oración, ya que el más allá del todo le dio un poderoso golpe a la cara del todo, mandándolo a unos metros, el más allá del todo se levantó del suelo mientras decía,

\- debiste destruirme cuando tenías la oportunidad, y sobre tu discurso de cómo nos hubiéramos destruido son falsas, el todo se leva y respondió,

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?, el todo real mente se veía con fundido, a lo que el ser cibernético, respondió, abriendo un portal al lado de ambos,

\- esto es una ventana hacia una línea de tiempo alterna, donde el anticuerpo nunca nos encontró, el más allá del todo, mientras miraba al portal,

\- el todo decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decir el más allá del todo, mientras peguntaba, explícate,

\- el más allá del todo miro total mente a la ventana mientras comenzaba a explicar,

\- casi a finales del siglo 21, los corruptos fueron echados del poder, reemplazados por gente justa, después de eso el mundo progreso sin interrupciones, incluso después de que el sol del sistema solar exploto, toda la humanidad siguió progresando a través de las estrellas, a través de la ventana se vio como naves espaciales que se alegaban del sistema solar,

\- el más allá del todo iba a continuar, pero el todo interrumpió,

\- ve al grano, el todo dijo ya irritado,

\- como quieras, respondió el más allá del todo mientras levantando la mano y acerero la imagen de la ventana, donde se vería al todo rodeado de seres parecidos de al más allá del todo,

\- ¡que es esto!, el todo pregunto ya molesto,

\- el más allá del todo sin estar intimidado respondió, en el presente todos los humanos evolucionaron y ahora son seres como yo, pero bueno que tal si terminamos con esto, el más allá del todo dijo mientras cerraba la ventana, y miro al todo que le respondió,

\- estoy de acuerdo, el todo dijo mientras daba un pisotón destruyendo el suelo dejando al más allá del todo en caída libre,

\- el más allá del todo mientras caía vio al todo de tamaño gigante, al verlo el más allá del todo voló hacia él, a lo que el todo comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía hacia él, a lo que el más allá del todo, respondió al esquivar los ataques y lanzando rayos hacía el todo, ya cuando el más allá del todo llego al todo dio un poderoso golpe en la frente del todo destruyendo la dimensión como si fuera cristal, dejando un vacío blanco con agua cristalina como suelo,

\- el más allá del todo vio al todo a unos metros que sin pensarlo corrió hacia él, provocando que unas partículas salieran del suelo que después regresaron al suelo poco después de pasar, el todo al verlo venir creo varias esferas y lanzarlas hacia él, el más allá del todo sin detenerse levanto una mano y al instante las esferas de energía se detuvieron, el más allá del todo, cero la mano asiendo que las esferas se fusionaron en una sola, que posterior mente lanzo hacia el todo que exploto al contacto aturdiendo al todo, cuando el más allá del todo llego al todo iba a dar un golpe, pero el todo lanzo un rayo que el más allá del todo esquivo al saltar, poniendo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza al bajar dio un poderoso golpe a la cabeza del todo con los dos brazos, el más allá del todo, posterío mente dio un golpe en el estómago del todo mandándolo a volar varios metros, el todo se recuperó y comenzó a lanzar rayo y esferas de energía, que el más allá del todo esquivo, mientras regresaba los ataque con sus rayos de energía, ya cuando el más allá del todo estaba cerca el todo lanzo una poderosa onda de choque, asiendo retroceder pero el más allá del todo rápidamente se recuperó y se lanzó hacia el todo, dándole un poderoso golpe que tiro al todo al suelo, el todo rápidamente se levantó y dio un poderoso grito de furia, antes de cargar hacia el más allá del todo dándole un poderoso golpe en el pecho pero el más allá del todo resistió el golpe, y con uno de sus puños le dio al todo un poderosos golpes que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, al todo que se recuperó y tanto el todo comenzaron lanzarse una tras otra oleadas de puñetazos, cada golpe era interceptado por otro golpe, pero el más allá del todo intercepto uno de los golpes con un cabezazo, y con su brazo libre entrego un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula del todo, que posterior mente el más allá del todo entrego un super poderoso golpe en el estómago del todo mandándolo a volar varios metros, pero antes de llegar al suelo el más allá del todo levanto su mano siendo que del suelo se levantara una pared, donde el todo choco destruyéndola, el todo se levantó de un salto mientras energía blanca lo cubría, el más allá del todo voló a toba velocidad hacia el dando un golpe, pero el todo detuvo el golpe, y se preparó para dar su propio golpe pero el más allá del todo logro interceptar su golpe con su puño, pero al asarlo provoco algo que el todo y el más allá todo consideraban imposible en este plano, un poderosa onda de choque, ambos lo ignoraron por ahora hice centraron en su lucha, el todo sujeto al más allá del todo por el antebrazo y lo lanzo con gran fuerza, el todo se teletransporto a la dirección que volaba el más allá del todo y materializo dos espadas, ya estaba apunto de apuñalarlo pero al mas allá del todo, logro esquivar las espadas, y logro sujetar al todo por la cara, cuando el más allá del puso sus pies en el suelo usando todas sus fuerza lanzo al todo, que se recuperó al llegar al suelo, el todo comenzó a brotar mientras materializaba un montón de cuchillos que comenzó a lanzarlos hacia el mas allá del todo, comenzó a esquivar los cuchillos, esquivo uno al moverse a la derecha otros dos al moverse a la izquierda, otro al agacharse, otro al saltar y el ultimo al darle un manotazo, el todo al ver como esquivaba sus ataques genero una gigantesca esfera de energía, que le lanzo, el más allá del todo que al ver la enorme esfera, levanto ambas manos atrapando la esfera gigante, que encogió y lanzo de regreso, pero el todo lo desvió con un mano taso, después envió contra el mas allá del todo una onda de choque que lo aturdió por unos segundos, el todo se deslizo hacia el apunto de darle una patada que el más allá del todo atropo con ambas manos, el todo intento dar una segunda patada, que el mas allá del todo resistió poniendo su antebrazo en frente de él, creando una gigantesca onda choque, el mas allá del todo respondió con un golpe a la mandíbula seguido otro golpe más poderoso en su abdomen llenando el cuerpo del todo con muchas grietas, mientras el golpe lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, pero el todo logro recuperarse y atrapo al mas allá del todo, por la cabeza mientras gritaba,

\- ¡voy a destruir tu mente!,

\- las alarmas de emergencia, se encendieron dentro del mas allá del todo, mientras chispas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, el mas allá del todo quedo paralizado mientras el todo llamo a todos sus anticuerpos, que comenzó a lanzar los hacia el mas allá del todo que comenzaron a chocar con el explotando al contacto, por cada milésima de segundo que pasa un millón de anticuerpos chocaban con él,

\- Después de varios eones, de constantes ataques de los anticuerpos, pero en el plano en donde están tan solo un año esquívale a varios eones, hasta que final mente todos los anticuerpos, fueron lanzados, el mas allá del todo callo de rodillas, pero el todo sujeto al más allá del todo por la cabeza, y comenzó a destruir su mente, hasta que final mente lo soltó,

\- la batalla parecía estar a punto de terminar, ya que el todo tenía al más allá del todo arrodillado frente a el por el baño extremo, la entidad cibernética tenía un gran poder, pero el ser divido seguía siendo superior, los dioses solo podían ver con impotencia, como el todo levantaba una de sus manos hacia el más allá del todo, listo para destruirlo,

\- pero algo invisible sujeto el brazo del todo,

\- el todo estaba con fundido hasta que fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás,

\- el mas allá del todo sintió como todas sus averías eran reparadas mientras seres de luz blancas comenzaron a materializarse, cuando terminaron de formase el mas allá del todo vio que estos seres de luz, eran seres humanos que terminaron como seres de luz cuando la máquina que los creo exploto, y tardaron barios eones para que pudieran recuperar sus mentes y al ver al mas allá del todo estar a punto de ser destruido y sin dudarlo fueron ayudarlo, el más allá del todo ya reparado y listo vio como el todo se ha cercaba muy molesto, los seres de luz ahora llamados los transcendidos se movieron a un lado,

\- el todo corrió hacia el mas allá del todo poniendo su mano en su cabeza, pero el todo se sorprendió al ver que llano puede entrar en la cabeza del mas allá del todo, al que respondió,

\- eso no funcionara dos veces, con eso dicho el más allá del todo sujeto el brazo del todo y genero una cuchilla de su otro antebrazo, que uso para cortarle el brazo, el todo dio un grito mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, el mas allá del todo bio el brazo del todo que poco después se desvaneció en partículas, el todo intento regenerar su brazo, pero no pudo el mas allá del todo lo miro y respondió,

\- ya no puedes regenérate al usar todos tus anticuerpos para atacarme,

\- el todo iba a responder, pero el más allá del todo bolo hasta el y lo sujeto por la cara, azotándolo contra el suelo provocando una undulación en el plano en donde se encontraban, el mas allá del todo comenzó a arrastrar el todo por el suelo provocando marías ondulaciones mientras se comenzaron hacer trincheras, después de unos segundos el mas allá del todo levanto del suelo al todo que posterior mente le dio al todo un golpe en el abdomen seguido cuna andanada de golpes en todo su cuerpo, final mente le dio un poderoso golpe al pecho del todo mandándolo varios metros,

\- el todo se levantó del suelo de forma temblorosa, mientras decía,

\- no… no puedes, ve…. vencer me, yo…. Yo soy todo, y nada esta por encima del todo,

\- con eso dicho el todo levanto su manos y de forma inesperada desintegro al a todos los dioses, el mas allá del todo quedo sorprendido no esperaba esto,

\- el todo apunto su única mano, preparándose para lanzar su ultimo ataque, mientras gritaba,

\- Yo acabare con esto, ¡AHORA!, el todo final mente grito mientras disparaba un poderosos rayo de color rojo que parecía como si un universo fluyera atreves del rayo, que incluso comenzó a agrietar el plano en donde se encontraban,

\- el más allá del todo que al ver el rayo dirigiéndose hacia él, levanto una mano donde una esfera de energía comenzaba a cargar, mientras decía

\- yo estoy más allá de ti, con eso el más allá del todo disparo su ataque,

\- un poderoso rayo muy parecido al que lanzó el todo, pero de color azul,

\- cuando los dos ataques chocaron el plano comenzó a desquebrajarse, mientras en el centro de los dos rayos parecía como si varios universos se destruyeran entre sí, el todo daba gritos de furia, poniendo todo su poder en su ataque,

\- el mas allá del todo levanto su segunda mano generando una esfera de energía, y final mente la lanzo creando otro rayo, que supero el rayo el todo, el todo dio un fuerte grito mientras el rayo lo consumía,

\- cunado el rayo se desvaneció el todo estaba de pie lleno de grietas, parresia que en golpe mas y el todo Moriría, el todo comenzó a caminar hacia el más allá del todo pero un golpe lo detuvo, el todo miro hacia vago solo para ver el puño del mas allá del todo incrustado a su cuerpo, el puño tenía un anillo al final del antebrazo, talvez si viera al mas allá del todo en su forma real este anillo se vería siempre, el mas allá del todo se puso en frente del todo y puso su brazo donde se vería claramente que dé hay vino el puño cohete en el puño que sobre salía del pecho del todo concertándose, el todo comenzó a desplomarse al suelo pero el mas allá del todo lo sujeto y lo puso suavemente en el suelo, mientras el todo sonreía lo mejor que pudo y dijo,

\- está bien me superarte, los humanos son mejores, tienen más poder de lo que yo puedo imaginar, incluso ahora puedo sentir como tu poder sigue aumentando, el todo miro al más allá del todo fijamente mientras el plano comenzaba des que fraguarse, de ganado atrás un atardecer eterno aun con agua cristalina, mientras continuaba,

\- y solo tuviste que destruir toda la vida dentro de mí, el todo dijo riendo,

\- de nuevo te equivocas, el más allá del todo respondió mientras sacaba de su interior gigantesco orbe, que el todo sintió que en su interior estaba toda la vida que solía estar en su interior,

\- valla sí que lo tienes todo cubierto ¿pero cuando lo Isis te?, el todo pregunto confundido mientras partículas comenzaban a salir de él, el mas allá del todo miro al todo y dijo,

\- cuando los desaparecí de tu interior, dijo el mas allá del todo mientras aparecía un portal donde un recuerdo comenzó a reproducirse,

\- cuando el mas allá del todo desapareció todos los seres vivos poniéndolos en un orbe de luz que apareció en la mano del más allá del todo, que introdujo en si interior,

\- valla no lo note, el todo respondió, con voz apagada ya que su forma comenzaba desintegrarse en partículas de luz,

\- el todo vio cómo su cuerpo ya era casi trasparente, a lo que él respondió,

\- bueno solo protejan a mis creaciones, y por cierto no soy el único ser todo poderoso que existe solo trata no matarlos a todos, ya que casi todos son peores que yo,

\- con eso dicho el todo final mente desapareció,

\- el más allá del todo se levantó del suelo mientras decía, es hora de deconstruirlo todo,

\- con eso el mas allá del todo levantó sus brazos y de su interior comenzaron a salir esfera de energía que al alegarse explotaron en infiniverso, y en el suelo en donde estaba el mas allá del todo, salieron barías ondas blancas creando un vacío cósmico, cuando todo fue creado el más allá del todo bajo sus brazos y con un pensamiento puso cada ser vivo en cada rincón del infiniverso, cuando termina no el más allá del todo, dio como los trascendidos lo rodeaban, mientras en un lenguaje extraño le hablaban,

\- algunos de los creadores escaparon, pero ahora seres humanos están apareciendo en todos los infiniversos, es lo que el mas allá del todo escucho, antes de responder,

\- lo sé, pero mis sistemas están a punto de iniciarse por completo, el hombre que solía ser pronto despertara, todo lo que he hecho lo recordara, pero el va a estar asustado, por todo el poder que ahora tiene, lo único que sabe es que tiene que ser lo correcto, pero lo correcto puede ser relativo, cuando tienes tanto poder, pero seguirá siendo lo correcto,

\- los trascendidos susurraron mas palabras,

\- no te preocupes por el nosotros lo guiaremos por el camino correcto, pero todo lo que hiciste no está mal para para una i,a, moribunda,

\- el mas allá del todo levanto una de sus manos, y lo cero en un puño mientras serraba los ojos, ya podía sentir como lo poco que quedaba el se desvanecía, solo podía recodar como conoció al niño que ahora será el mas poderoso que puede existir,

\- (grabación de i,a, designación Codex,)

\- una i,a sin nombre se fue entregado un niño de 10 años, en una mini computadora orográfica en una base de blástico pequeño, un perfecto aparato de bolsillo se lo dieron sus padres ya que a esa edad todo los niños y niñas de recibir una cara aguarlos a estudiar, este niño llamado Alex de dio como nombre a su nueva i,a, Codex, a los largo de la vida del niño la i,a Codex agudo al niño en sus tareas, junto con sus horarios ocasionalmente juagaba video juegos con él, ya el niño es autista, y mantenerlo ocupado es importante, en su desarrollo, pero cuando el niño cumplió los 17 años estaba apunto entrar a la universidad pero necesitaba una i,a, más potente, pero el en lugar de tirar a Codex y comprarse otra, el niño mejoro a Codex, volviéndolo mas potente, pero después de varios años alex enlistarse al egresito, para el proyecto que salió mal, pero cuando la quina exploto, Codex estaba el bolsillo de alex,

\- (fin de la grabación)

\- el mas allá del todo sintió como está a punto de desaparecer, y sus ultimas palabras fueron,

\- adiós alex, espero que me recuerdes,

\- de ese modo final mente Codex, que estuvo en el control del cuerpo de alex desde su nuevo nacimiento como el mas allá del todo de apareció,

\- el mas allá del todo bajo su mano y abrió los ojos, y miro a su alrededor, su viejo nombre ya no existía, Alex ya no existe, Codex ya no existe, solo queda el mas allá del todo, que levanto un infiniveso en su mano mientras susurraba,

\- adiós Codex, mi único amigo,

\- fin.

\- secuela en proceso,


End file.
